The present invention relates to a game system using a computer and a storage medium to be used for such game system.
A number of game systems using a computer request a particular operation of a player, and detect an operation actually performed by the player in response to the request. Such game systems then evaluate the detected operation, and execute a process, for example, calculating a score, varying progress of the game or the like in accordance with an evaluation result. The evaluation of the operation can be done in accordance with various procedures. In one instance, to evaluate operation, a deviation amount between timing of requesting the operation and timing when the player actually performs the operation in response to the request is detected, and the smaller the deviation amount, the higher the evaluation. As a typical instance in which such process is executed, a game system is provided which randomly chooses one operation portion in a plurality of operation portions to which the player can operate to thereby instruct an operation thereon, detects how long the player""s operation is delayed from the instruction, and increases the evaluation as the delayed time is shortened.
The evaluation of the operation based on the deviation of the timing is carried out in a music game directed to operation in time with music. In such game, timing of a series of operations to be done in time with the music reproduced as background music (hereinafter BGM) is defined in advance and information corresponding thereto is prepared as data. During game play, the BGM is reproduced and, in connection with progress of the music, the player is instructed to perform operation in accordance with timing defined in the data. If the player performs the operation to follow the instruction, the game system compares the timing when each operation is done with the timing defined in advance, and the smaller the deviation amount therebetween, the higher the evaluation to the player""s operation.
However, in a game system which considers the operation timing as an element for the evaluation, there is a possibility that the player""s feeling of reality does not match the evaluation in the game, thereby causing the player to have feeling of having been wrongly evaluated. For example, the operation may be evaluated low, even when the player himself believes that he has performed the operation at a proper timing, or in the contrary case, the evaluation may be high, even though the player feels he has performed the operation at inadequate timing.
One of the causes for introducing such feeling of evaluation inaccuracy is the existence of another system or device as the reference besides the game system being used. As the typical instance thereof, there is a case that game software is diverted from the arcade-type game machine to the household game machine and vice versa. Between the arcade-type game machine and the household game machine, the hardware configurations and the details of the programs are different from each other. Therefore, even if the contents of each game seem to be the same at a first sight, there may be many differences, for example, responsiveness of an input device (timing of detecting the operation), or the differences in the procedure of the process for evaluation the operation. Such differences contribute to the feeling of wrongful evaluation. In the case of the music game, the player having already received a higher evaluation in the game play on the arcade-type game machine sometimes fails to obtain the evaluation that he or she believes appropriate in game play with the household game machine, even if the player chooses the same tune as that in the game play with the arcade-type game machine. The system or device to be as used as the reference is not limited to a game machine. For example, if in the case of providing an input device imitating an actual rifle or the like for a shooting game, there is a possibility that the relationship between an operation of a trigger and a timing when a bullet is actually shot is different from that in the actual rifle. In such case, if the person well accustomed to rifle shooting plays the game, that person may fail to obtain the result he or she believes appropriate, resulting in loss of the player""s interest in the game. Further, even if the input device does not exist as a real device, when the player exchanges input devices, the same feeling of inaccurate evaluation due to an individual difference or property of the particular input device with respect to responsiveness thereof may result.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a game system capable of solving or reducing the feeling of evaluation inaccuracy to thereby improve interest of a game, and a storage medium suitable for being used in such system.
To achieve the above object, in the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game system comprising a storage device for storing reference data defining timing of at least one operation to be performed by a player on an input device in association with an elapsed time from a predetermined position as a reference in a game; an operation instruction device for instructing the player operation timing based on the reference data; an operation detection device for detecting actual timing of an actual operation performed on the input device by the player; an evaluation device for evaluating the actual operation detected by the operation detection device by comparing the timing of the operation defined in the reference data and the detected actual timing with each other; an adjustment value setting device for making the player perform a predetermined adjustment value setting operation and for setting an adjustment value to correct an evaluation result based on a result of execution of the adjustment value setting operation; and an adjustment execution device for changing the operation timing to be instructed by the operation instruction device based on the adjustment value with the predetermined position in the game being as a reference.
According to the above game system, if the adjustment has been executed, the operation timing instructed by the operation instruction device shifts in accordance with the adjustment value from the original timing of the operation which is defined to suppose the predetermined position in the game as the reference. Therefore, if the player has feeling of inaccuracy with respect to the correspondence relationship between the operation and the evaluation thereto, it is possible to execute the adjustment setting operation to thereby enable the player to play at the timing suitable for himself or herself.
In the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game system comprising: a storage device for storing a reference data defining timing of at least one operation to be performed by a player on an input device in association with an elapsed time from a predetermined position as a reference in a game; an operation instruction device for instructing the player operation timing based on the reference data; an operation detection device for detecting actual timing of an actual operation performed on the input device by the player; an evaluation device for evaluating the actual operation detected by the operation detection device by comparing the timing of the operation defined in the reference data and the detected actual timing with each other; an adjustment value setting device for making the player perform a predetermined adjustment value setting operation and for setting an adjustment value to correct an evaluation result based on a result of execution of the adjustment value setting operation; and an adjustment execution device for adjusting a deviation amount between the timing defined in the reference data and the actual timing detected by the operation detection device based on the adjustment value.
According to this game system, if the detected timing of the operation actually performed by the player shifts from the original timing of the operation which is defined so as to suppose the predetermined position in the game as the reference, the deviation amount can be adjusted in accordance with the adjustment value. Therefore, if the player has feeling of inaccuracy with respect to the correspondence relationship between the operation and the evaluation thereto, it is possible to execute the adjustment setting operation to thereby enable the player to obtain the evaluation as he or she believes appropriate without the player having to change the timing of the operation.
In the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game system comprising: a storage device for storing a reference data defining timing of at least one operation to be performed by a player on an input device in association with an elapsed time from a predetermined position as a reference in a game; an operation instruction device for instructing the player operation timing based on the reference data; an operation detection device for detecting actual timing of an actual operation performed on the input device by the player; an evaluation device for evaluating the actual operation detected by the operation detection device by comparing the timing of the operation defined in the reference data and the detected actual timing with each other; an adjustment value setting device for making the player perform a predetermined adjustment value setting operation and for setting an adjustment value to correct an evaluation result based on a result of execution of the adjustment value setting operation; and an adjustment execution device for changing a relationship between a deviation amount of the actual timing detected by the operation detection device to the timing defined in the reference data and an evaluation result by the evaluation device based on the adjustment value.
According to this game system, if the detected timing of the operation actually performed by the player shifts from the original timing of the operation which is defined so as to suppose the predetermined position in the game as the reference, the relationship between the deviation amount and the evaluation can be adjusted in accordance with the adjustment value. Therefore, if the player has feeling of inaccuracy with respect to the correspondence relationship between the operation and the evaluation thereto, it is possible to execute the adjustment setting operation to thereby enable the player to obtain the evaluation as he or she believes appropriate without the player having to change the timing of the operation.
In the fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game system comprising: a tune reproduction device for reproducing a tune with a predetermined position in a game being as a reference; a storage device for storing a reference data defining timing of at least one operation to be performed by a player on an input device during a reproduction of the tune in association with a position in the tune to be reproduced in a game; an operation instruction device for instructing the player operation timing based on the reference data during the reproduction of the tune; an operation detection device for detecting actual timing of an actual operation performed on the input device by the player during the reproduction of the tune; an evaluation device for evaluating the actual operation detected by the operation detection device by comparing the timing of the operation defined in the reference data and the detected actual timing with each other; an adjustment value setting device for making the player perform a predetermined adjustment value setting operation and for setting an adjustment value to correct an evaluation result based on a result of execution of the adjustment value setting operation; and an adjustment execution device for changing a deviation amount between the position in the tune and the operation timing to be instructed by the operation instruction device based on the adjustment value when the tune is reproduced.
According to this game system, if the adjustment has been executed, the operation timing instructed by the operation instruction device shifts in accordance with the adjustment value from the original timing of the operation which is defined to suppose the predetermined position in the game as the reference. Therefore, if the player has feeling of inaccuracy with respect to the mutual relationship among the reproduction of the tune, the timing of instructing the operation and the evaluation to the operation, it is possible to execute the adjustment setting operation to thereby enable the player to play at the timing suitable for himself or herself.
In the fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game system comprising: a tune reproduction device for reproducing a tune with a predetermined position in a game being as a reference; a storage device for storing a reference data defining timing of at least one operation to be performed by a player on an input device during a reproduction of the tune in association with a position in the tune to be reproduced in a game; an operation instruction device for instructing the player operation timing based on the reference data during the reproduction of the tune; an operation detection device for detecting actual timing of an actual operation performed on the input device by the player during the reproduction of the tune; an evaluation device for evaluating the actual operation detected by the operation detection device by comparing the timing of the operation defined in the reference data and the detected actual timing with each other; an adjustment value setting device for making the player perform a predetermined adjustment value setting operation and for setting an adjustment value to correct an evaluation result based on a result of execution of the adjustment value setting operation; and an adjustment execution device for adjusting a deviation amount between the timing of the operation defined in the reference date and the actual timing detected by the operation detection device based on the adjustment value.
According to this game system, if the detected timing of the operation actually performed by the player shifts from the original timing of the operation which is defined so as to suppose the predetermined position in the game as the reference, the deviation amount can be adjusted in accordance with the adjustment value. Therefore, if the player has feeling of inaccuracy with respect to the mutual relationship among the reproduction of the tune, the instruction of the operation and the evaluation to the operation, it is possible to execute the adjustment setting operation to thereby obtain the evaluation that he or she believes appropriate without the player having to change the timing of the operation.
In the sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game system comprising: a tune reproduction device for reproducing a tune with a predetermined position in a game being as a reference; a storage device for storing a reference data defining timing of at least one operation to be performed by a player on an input device during a reproduction of the tune in association with a position in the tune to be reproduced in a game; an operation instruction device for instructing the player operation timing based on the reference data during the reproduction of the tune; an operation detection device for detecting actual timing of an actual operation performed on the input device by the player during the reproduction of the tune; an evaluation device for evaluating the actual operation detected by the operation detection device by comparing the timing of the operation defined in the reference data and the detected actual timing with each other; an adjustment value setting device for making the player perform a predetermined adjustment value setting operation and for setting an adjustment value to correct an evaluation result based on a result of execution of the adjustment value setting operation; and an adjustment execution device for changing a relationship between a deviation amount of the actual timing detected by the operation detection device to the timing defined in the reference data and an evaluation result by the evaluation device based on the adjustment value.
According to this game system, if the detected timing of the operation actually performed by the player shifts from the original timing of the operation which is defined so as to suppose the predetermined position in the game as the reference, the relationship between the deviation amount and the evaluation can be adjusted in accordance with the adjustment value. Therefore, if the player has feeling of inaccuracy with respect to the mutual relationship among the reproduction of the tune, the instruction of the operation and the evaluation to the operation, it is possible to execute the adjustment setting operation to thereby obtain the evaluation that he or she believes appropriate without the player having to change the timing of the operation.
The present invention can be embodied in a computer readable storage medium as described below.
In the seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable storage medium storing a program which causes a computer provided in a game system to serve as: an operation instruction device for instructing a player operation timing based on a reference data which defines timing of at least one operation to be performed by the player on an input device in association with an elapsed time from a predetermined position as a reference in a game; an operation detection device for detecting actual timing of an actual operation performed on the input device by the player; an evaluation device for evaluating the actual operation detected by the operation detection device by comparing the timing of the operation defined in the reference data and the detected actual timing with each other; an adjustment value setting device for making the player perform a predetermined adjustment value setting operation and for setting an adjustment value to correct an evaluation result based on a result of execution of the adjustment value setting operation; and an adjustment execution device for changing the operation timing to be instructed by the operation instruction device based on the adjustment value with the predetermined position in the game being as a reference.
In the eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable storage medium storing a program which causes a computer provided in a game system to serve as: an operation instruction device for instructing a player operation timing based on a reference data which defines timing of at least one operation to be performed by the player on an input device in association with an elapsed time from a predetermined position as a reference in a game; an operation detection device for detecting actual timing of an actual operation performed on the input device by the player; an evaluation device for evaluating the actual operation detected by the operation detection device by comparing the timing of the operation defined in the reference data and the detected actual timing with each other; an adjustment value setting device for making the player perform a predetermined adjustment value setting operation and for setting an adjustment value to correct an evaluation result based on a result of execution of the adjustment value setting operation; and an adjustment execution device for adjusting a deviation amount between the timing defined in the reference data and the actual timing detected by the operation detection device based on the adjustment value.
In the ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable storage medium storing a program which causes a computer provided in a game system to serve as: an operation instruction device for instructing a player operation timing based on a reference data which defines timing of at least one operation to be performed by the player on an input device in association with an elapsed time from a predetermined position as a reference in a game; an operation detection device for detecting actual timing of an actual operation performed on the input device by the player; an evaluation device for evaluating the actual operation detected by the operation detection device by comparing the timing of the operation defined in the reference data and the detected actual timing with each other; an adjustment value setting device for making the player perform a predetermined adjustment value setting operation and for setting an adjustment value to correct an evaluation result based on a result of execution of the adjustment value setting operation; and an adjustment execution device for changing a relationship between a deviation amount of the actual timing detected by the operation detection device to the timing defined in the reference data and an evaluation result by the evaluation device based on the adjustment value.
In the tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable storage medium storing a program which causes a computer provided in a game system to serve as: a tune reproduction device for reproducing a tune with a predetermined position in a game being as a reference; an operation instruction device for instructing a player operation timing during the reproduction of the tune based on a reference data which defines timing of at least one operation to be performed by the player on an input device during a reproduction of the tune in association with a position in the tune to be reproduced in the game; an operation detection device for detecting actual timing of an actual operation performed on the input device by the player during the reproduction of the tune; an evaluation device for evaluating the actual operation detected by the operation detection device by comparing the timing of the operation defined in the reference data and the detected actual timing with each other; an adjustment value setting device for making the player perform a predetermined adjustment value setting operation and for setting an adjustment value to correct an evaluation result based on a result of execution of the adjustment value setting operation; and an adjustment execution device for changing a deviation amount between the position in the tune and the operation timing to be instructed by the operation instruction device based on the adjustment value when the tune is reproduced.
In the eleventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable storage medium storing a program which causes a computer provided in a game system to serve as: a tune reproduction device for reproducing a tune with a predetermined position in a game being as a reference; an operation instruction device for instructing a player operation timing during the reproduction of the tune based on a reference data which defines timing of at least one operation to be performed by the player on an input device during a reproduction of the tune in association with a position in the tune to be reproduced in the game; an operation detection device for detecting actual timing of an actual operation performed on the input device by the player during the reproduction of the tune; an evaluation device for evaluating the actual operation detected by the operation detection device by comparing the timing of the operation defined in the reference data and the detected actual timing with each other; an adjustment value setting device for making the player perform a predetermined adjustment value setting operation and for setting an adjustment value to correct an evaluation result based on a result of execution of the adjustment value setting operation; and an adjustment execution device for adjusting a deviation amount between the timing of the operation defined in the reference date and the actual timing detected by the operation detection device based on the adjustment value.
In the twelfth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable storage medium storing a program which causes a computer provided in a game system to serve as: a tune reproduction device for reproducing a tune with a predetermined position in a game being as a reference; an operation instruction device for instructing a player operation timing during the reproduction of the tune based on a reference data which defines timing of at least one operation to be performed by the player on an input device during a reproduction of the tune in association with a position in the tune to be reproduced in the game; an operation instruction device for instructing the player operation timing based on the reference data during the reproduction of the tune; an operation detection device for detecting actual timing of an actual operation performed on the input device by the player during the reproduction of the tune; an evaluation device for evaluating the actual operation detected by the operation detection device by comparing the timing of the operation defined in the reference data and the detected actual timing with each other; an adjustment value setting device for making the player perform a predetermined adjustment value setting operation and for setting an adjustment value to correct an evaluation result based on a result of execution of the adjustment value setting operation; and an adjustment execution device for changing a relationship between a deviation amount of the actual timing detected by the operation detection device to the timing defined in the reference data and an evaluation result by the evaluation device based on the adjustment value.
In the above aspects of the present invention, said adjusting value setting device may change the adjustment value based on an amount of an operation by the player to a specific operation portion in the input device. The adjusting value setting device may cause the operation instruction device to instruct an operation at predetermined timing with said predetermined position being used as a reference, and may set the adjusting value based on a deviation amount between said instructed timing of the operation and an actual timing detected by the operation detection device in response to that instruction.
In the fourth and twelfth aspects of the present invention, there may be defined, in the reference data, timing of a series of operations to be performed on the input device by the player during the reproduction of the tune. The operation instruction device may cause a display device to display on a screen thereof instruction signs which correspond to said series of the operations, respectively, and a predetermined reference sign, and may also move at least one of each instruction sign and the reference sign in a predetermined direction on the screen at a speed corresponding to a tempo of the tune to thereby instruct the player respective timing of said series of the operations through a coincidence of said each instruction sign and the reference sing. Further, the adjustment execution device may change, based on the adjustment value, the timing when said each instruction sign and the reference sign coincide with each other with said predetermined position being as the reference.
In the present invention, if the timing of the operation is defined in the reference data so as to be associated with the elapsed time from the predetermined position in the game, the timing can be represented by the elapsed time itself or a parameter associated with the elapsed time. If the timing of the operation is defined in the reference data so as to be associated with the position in the tune, the timing can be represented by the elapsed time itself from the proper position (for example, the reproduction start position) in the tune or a parameter associated with the elapsed time.
The timing of detecting the operation may be specified based on the elapsed time from the predetermined position, or may be specified based on an elapsed time from another position. In the former case, the timing of the operation defined in the reference data and the operation detected timing are compared with each other with the same position being used as the reference. If there is delay in the response from when the operation is actually performed until the operation is actually detected, it may be possible to perform the evaluation taking the delay into account. By performing such process, it is possible to determine the deviation of the timing more exactly. In the game system directed to play the music game, there is a possibility that the player feels the deviation in comparison with the reproduction of the tune, even through the player does not feel an inaccuracy with respect to the relationship between the timing instructed to the player and the result of the evaluation. According to the fourth and tenth aspects of the present invention, it is possible to change, in connection with the adjustment of the timing of instructing the operation, the position considered as the reference for the timing of detecting the operation from the predetermined position which is referred to as the reference in the reproduction of the tune, so that the player can adjust the deviation between the reproduction of the tune and the timing to be instructed by fixing the relationship between the operation and the evaluation in the proper state.
In the present invention, the storage medium includes various storage devices or means such as magnetic storage medium, optical storage medium, magneto-optical storage medium, semi-conductor storage device or the like.